russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New 9TV Sked (Request / suggest)
New 9TV Sked (Request / suggest) (beginning this 4th Quarter of 2014) (permanent, pero yung mga teleseryes, U.S. TV series, telenovelas at ang mga animes diyan ay napapalitan pa rin po ito after the final episode of the currently aired teleseryes U.S. TV series, telenovelas and animes) :Monday to Friday (Note: Timeslot may vary in some areas, RPN Regional still airs the regional versions of Arangkada Balita from 5 to 5:30 pm in Baguio, Bacolod, Cebu, Cagayan de Oro, Zamboanga and Davao) :5 am - HSN :6 am - Newswatch sa Umaga (anchored by Michael Fajatin) (LIVE) :6:30 am - Wake Up Call (hosted by JR Langit and Roma Agsalud) (LIVE) :8 am - :Monday, Wednesday & Friday: Karen's World :Tuesday & Thursday: Why? :8:30 am - :Monday, Wednesday & Friday: Alikabok :Tuesday & Thursday: Solved :9 am - HSN :10 am - Serbisyo All Access (hosted by Alex Santos and Roma Agsalud) (LIVE) :11 am - Actually, Yun Na! Meganon (hosted by Mr. Fu) (LIVE) :11:30 am - Newswatch sa Tanghali (anchored by Melo del Prado) (LIVE) :12 nn - Student Canteen (LIVE) :2:30 pm - Cinema 9 (current/classic Hollywood movies) :4 pm - Batibot :4:30 pm - Throwback TV (Hosted by Jazz Ocampo. our classic RPN shows: John en Marsha on Monday and Wednesday, Champoy on Tuesday and Thursday, and Superstar on Friday) :5 pm - Dragon Ball Z Kai :5:30 pm - Kasama, Break the Bank (a game show hosted by Carlo Lorenzo) (LIVE) :6:15 pm - Arangkada Balita (anchored by Angelique Lazo and Alex Tinsay) (LIVE) :Monday & Thursday :7 pm - MBA (LIVE) :Tuesday :7 pm - The Walking Dead :8 pm - Chicago Fire :Wednesday :7 pm - Law & Order: Special Victims Unit :8 pm - Community :8:30 pm - Young & Hungry :Friday :7 pm - The Simpsons :7:30 pm - 2 Broke Girls :8 pm - 24: Live Another Day :9 pm - Princess Charm (starring Gabbi Garcia, supporting cast: Ruru Madrid, Luis Gabriel Moreno, Nikki Gonzales, Angel Sy, Carlo Lacana, Kira Balinger, Jestoni Alarcon, Angel Aquino, Freddie Webb. Dale Baldillo, Richard Reynoso, Irma Adlawan, Kate Valdez, Angeli Nicole Sanoy, Carlos Dala, Nathaniel Britt) :9:30 pm - Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna? (a remake of the 70s and 80s soap opera Flordeluna, starring Mika dela Cruz, supporting cast: Paulo Angeles, Paul Salas, Claire Ruiz, Aaron Junatas, Aria Cariño, Celine Lim, Kisses Delavin) :10 pm - Love Spell (Mexican telenovela) :10:30 pm - A Woman of Steel (Mexican telenovela) :11 pm - Newswatch (anchored by Eric Eloriaga and Marigold Haber-Dunca) (LIVE) :11:30 pm - :Monday: Boys Ride Out :Tuesday: Report Kay Boss! :Wednesday: Kasangga Mo Ang Langit :Thursday: Biyaheng Langit :Friday: Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo! :12:30 am to 2 am on Monday, Tuesday & Friday and 12 mn to 2 am on Wednesday and Thursday - HSN :Saturday :5 am - HSN :6 am - Sharing in the City :KIDS WEEKEND :8 am - Barney & Friends :8:30 am - Sesame Street :9 am - Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot :9:30 am - Beware the Batman :10 am - Pokemon: XY :10:30 am - Total Girl TV :11 am - Penpen de Sarapen (hosted by Ashley Sarmiento, Alonzo Muhlach, Casey Bacayo, Miguel de Guzman, Bea Besa and Jillian Aguila) :12 nn - Student Canteen (LIVE) :2:30 pm - MBA (LIVE) :6:30 pm - Estudyante Blues (a curriculum-based sitcom topbilled by Nichole Baranda, Caleb Gotico. Sasha Gloria, Kym Vergara, Joseph Andre Garcia and Janina Vela, supporting cast: Raine Salamante, Barbie Imperial, Lianne Valentin, Gianna Cutler) :7:15 pm - Boses Tinig Pinoy (hosted by Anthony Castelo and Aileen Papin) :8:15 pm - Dear Heart (gusto ko ibalik yung drama anthology naman. Hosted by Julia Barretto. Pantapat na po ito sa MMK, Magpakailanman at Joe D'Mango's Love Notes) :9:15 pm - Happy Teenkada (a teen comedy gag show topbilled by Jane de Leon, Kobe Paras, Claudia Barretto, Kenzo Gutierrez, Heaven Peralejo, Prince Villanueva) :10:15 pm - Newswatch Weekend (anchored by Richmond Cruz and Roma Agsalud) (LIVE) :10:45 pm - Saturday Night Blockbusters (current/classic Hollywood movies) :12:30 to 2 am - HSN :Sunday :5 am - HSN :6 am - Shalom :7 am - Sunday TV Mass (LIVE) :KIDS WEEKEND :8 am - Barney & Friends :8:30 am - Sesame Street :9 am - Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures :9:30 am - Young Justice :10 am - Pokemon: XY :10:30 am - Toon Theater (cartoon movies) :12 nn - Kwarta o Kahon (the longest-running game show on Philippine TV, hosted by Nicole Hiyala and Chris Tsuper) (LIVE) :1;30 pm - Party Party (a youth-oriented variety show hosted by Julia Barretto, Anjo Damiles, Chienna Filomeno and Ronnie Alonte, co-host and performer: Karen Reyes, Jazz Ocampo, Kenzo Gutierrez, Dale Baldillo, Kira Balinger, Gabbi Garcia, Ruru Madrid, Mika dela Cruz, Paul Salas) (LIVE) :3 pm - MBA (LIVE) :7 pm - The Price is Right (hosted by Zanjoe Marudo) :8 pm - Gag Ito! (hosted by Epi Quizon) :9 pm - Penthouse (hosted by Jojo Alejar and Kylie Versoza) :10 pm - Newswatch Weekend (anchored by Richmond Cruz and Roma Agsalud) (LIVE) :10:30 pm - Sunday's Big Event (current Hollywood movies, concert and TV specials) :12:30 am to am - HSN NOTE: MBA commentaries usto ko in Taglish na po and also varied game schedule. Gusto ko ilagay yung timescreen bug pona ginagawa sa ating RPN 9 pa rin. Gusto ko meron ding timecheck din sa news ticker ulit dun sa Newswatch sa Umaga, Newswatch sa Tanghali, Arangkada Balita at Newswatch Update at tsaka gusto ko meron na ding news ticker at timecheck sa news ticker dun sa Newswatch at tsaka sa Newswatch Weekend. At tsaka, gusto ko meron pa rin pong TV specials, sports coverages and specials and more po at tsaka gusto ko yung news ticker with timecheck dun po sa Newswatch sa Umaga, Newswatch sa Tanghali, Arangkada Balita, Newswatch Update, Newswatch at Newswatch Weekend at tsaka yung Arangkada Balita regional editions sa Baguio, Cebu at Davao (news ticker with timecheck) ay visible na po mula sa headlines hanggang sa matapos na ang balita (bago ang susunod na programa) (except for commercial breaks). At tsaka, meron pa rin pong special goverage from PTV-4 pa rin po.